kirbybehindthescenesfandomcom-20200213-history
Drawcia
Drawcia is one of the seven main characters in the Kirby: Behind the Scenes series. She's the third introduced and the sixth member of the group when she joined the group in Chapter 6. She is also the first female to join the group. She was of the six main characters in the first installment, along with Dedede, Waddle Dee, Waddle Doo, Cloud and Raven though Drawcia was an antagonist at the time. She was the main antagonist in Kirby: Behind the Scenes, but this role has diminished in the series' subsequent installments though she was a minor antagonist during Chapter 6. She is a Witch ranked Wizendren. She is the K: BTS series' incarnation of Drawcia from Kirby: Canvas Curse. Appearance Main Article: Drawcia/Gallery Normal Form Drawcia is a somewhat short, humanoid being that has peach skin, pale blonde hair and light blue eyes and she wears a purple robe with white wrist holes and a purple witch hat with a zigzag tip on top of her head and dark-light lavender shoes on her feet. In Chapters 1 to 11, both the hat and the robe were just purple in color and her hat usually sat on the side of her head tilted a bit. The one noticeable thing about Drawcia's hair is that she covers the right side of her face with her bangs and this is due to that she has a scar under her right eye. Both her robe and her hat got a update in design in Chapter 12 where the hat now has a white rim around it's base and another white rim around where Drawcia's feet are. This robe has magical properties that hide her figure and her hands are usually hidden in her sleeves. As seen in Chapter 14 after her robe was ruined by Ryan and when she took off the damaged robe later in the same Chapter, it is shown that Drawcia has a curvy, hourglass figure and much like many of the other humanoid female characters in the series, Drawcia is well endowed. She wears a lavender bra and panties. For bed, Drawcia wears a purple nightgown with a flower pattern with orange petals and blue centers. It has the same magical properties as her robe does, thus concealing her figure. This was first seen in Chapter 9. As a kid, Drawcia looks much different than she does now. She wears her trademark purple robe but her hair was shorter, about to her shoulders, and she didn't have the scar under her right eye yet and she doesn't have her hair covering her right eye yet. Soul Form After being killed by Kirby and sent to Hell, Drawcia gained a demon form. Her hair and robe stayed the same while in this form but her skin has a reddish hue and she has dark crimson pair of horns and wings. Her scleras are a light yellow, her iris is a dark red, her pupils are slitted and she has two visible fangs. This form is her Soul form in the series and it hasn't been seen since Chapter 6. It will be revealed that she can longer turn into this form due to her wish that was granted by the Star Guardian. Personality Classic K: BTS In Kirby: Behind the Scenes, Drawcia was shown to be cruel as shown when she attacked Waddle Doo in Chapter 2 that she killed him by impaling him with a spear without a second thought. She was also cunning, thinking of schemes that often put the Dream Warriors at the time in great danger. Her most noticeable trait in the first installment was her short-temper as Drawcia got very angry whenever her schemes to take over Dream Land was foiled. She also was overconfident in Chapter 4 as she thought that her army would kill the Dream Warriors but her army got wiped out instead. In Kirby: Behind the Scenes 2: Drawcia's Return and Revenge, Drawcia showed some slight signs of depression when it came to things regarding Kyle, her older brother. Drawcia was often shown being alone and away from the other Dream Warriors at times, feeling that she didn't fit in with them. She also showed that she doesn't like people butting into her business about her brother as she wanted to get revenge on him for framing her for a incident that she didn't go into details about. Modern K: BTS In Kirby: Behind the Scenes 3: Chronicles of Darkness, Drawcia begins to show a more sympathetic side of herself as well as starting to open up to her fellow Dream Warriors. She has also shown guilt for her actions back in Kirby: Behind the Scenes and it is shown that she has issues dealing with said guilt as reminding Drawcia of her actions tends to upset her and she prefers that no one talks about it. Chapter 14 reveals that Drawcia has a bit of a shy side as she was often seen blushing in embarrassment after her robe was ruined by Ryan. Drawcia is modest of her figure and she prefers to keep what she actually looks like a secret, though Drawcia has no issue with her true appearance being seen by someone that she trusts very well. The same thing can be said about the scar under Drawcia's right eye, she doesn't like it to be seen by others unless it is someone she trusts. Because of her childhood, Drawcia doesn't like other people very much and she usually acts like her usual cold and grumpy self towards people that she doesn't know too well or those that she doesn't like as well as hiding her true feelings from them though she may unintentionally show her true feelings, much to her embarrassment. However, around people she does like, Drawcia is considerably much more nice and friendly towards them as well as that she is more open to showing her true feelings around them. Abilities Drawcia's magic theme is paint and colors of her paint correspond to a respective element such as fire, ice, etc. She does possess the rare abilities of Wizendrens' creating dimensions and portals abilities, though she has only used both of these abilities once: one time to make her paint dimension and a portal to escape from Castle Dedede after her army has been defeated. She can also make a force field to protect herself, but this force field can only take so much damage before disappearing. She can create beings with her paint magic, but they disappear when she was defeated in Chapter 5 but she can make them disappear on her own will. The beings that she makes with her paint magic can act like the real thing, making perfect distractions and they are as formidable in combat as the original is as well. Drawcia can also create duplicates of herself as well. She can create weapons with her magic too, these are made of paint but act like the real thing. So far, she is seen created a mallet, a spear and using her rod as a magic sword via creating a magic blade. She is shown that she is capable of battle opponents who fight at close range, often using her rod as a offensive weapon and she can also use her rod as a method of defense as well. However, along with Waddle Doo, Drawcia is weak in terms of physical strength but her skill with her magic makes up for it. She also has incredible endurance as well, capable of taking blows from physically strong fights with little harm done to her. She is usually shown levitating her wand via magic that is invisible to the naked eye, which this is a common trait among Wizendrens. Weapons *Paint Rod Debut: Chapter 2 Main article: Paint Rod Spells As mentioned above, Drawcia mainly fights with paint-themed magic. According to it's colors, her attacks can be different elements, such as fire, electricity, ice, etc. Drawcia's spells have the same names as moves from Copy Abilities in the games, thus this is meant as a nod to the games. *'Spark Wave' Debut: Chapter 6 Yellow paint appears on Drawcia's wand and she shoots a ball of electricity at her opponent, shocking them. This spell was first seen being used against Dedede, though it didn't have much effect due to Dedede's sash being made with a bit of rubber. In the traditional and first digital version of the series, this spell was known as Electric Execution. *'Ice Ball' Debut: Chapter 6 Sky blue paint appears on Drawcia's wand and she shooting a large ball made of ice. This spell was first seen being used against Dedede and Waddle Doo, but Waddle Doo destroyed the icicles with his Destructo-Beam. In the traditional and first digital version of the series, this spell was known as Icicle Wave and launched a wave of icicles to freeze/impale enemies. *'Fireball Inferno' Debut: Chapter Red paint appears on her wand and she shoots a fireball at her opponent that explodes on contact with either a opponent or object. *'Wave Attack' Debut: Chapter Blue paint drips from her wand and she points her wand at her opponent, shooting out a shot of water at her enemy and knocks them back when the shot makes contact. *'Needle Burst' Debut: Chapter Orange paint drips from her wand and Drawcia then creates 6 needles. She then points her wand at her enemy and the needles go in a straight line where she pointed her wand at a quick speed, liking impaling her enemy with the needles. *'Whirling Saw' Debut: Chapter Green paint drips from her wand and Drawcia then creates a saw blade. Drawcia then points her wand at her enemy and the saw blade goes in the direction of where Drawcia pointed her wand. *'Rock Crusher' Debut: Chapter Brown paint drips from her want and Drawcia then creates a large rock or a bunch of smaller rocks. She then points her wand at her enemy and the rocks zoom at the enemy or Drawcia moves the rock/rocks above them and drops the rocks on them. *Weapon Art Debut: Chapter 1 Drawcia creates a weapon with her paint magic and uses it to attack her opponent. It was the first technique to be seen in the series, though it was unnamed until Kirby: Behind the Scenes 3: Chronicles of Darkness. **Weapon Art: Hammer Debut: Chapter 1 Drawcia creates a hammer resembling Dedede's mallet and she smacks her opponent with it. This was first seen when Drawcia knocked Kirby out of her tower in the Paint Dimension. **Weapon Art: Spear Debut: Chapter 2 Drawcia creates a spear and impales her opponent with it. This was first seen when she killed Waddle Doo in Chapter 2. **Weapon Art: Missile Debut: Chapter 14 History Past Drawcia is the second child of her family and the oldest of the three triplet sisters. During most of Drawcia's childhood, a girl Ebbrian named Sonet bullied Drawcia and her sisters for their choice of magic themes and this made Elline step up to defend the triplets until one time that Sonet made Claycia cry, angering Drawcia and Paintra to the point that the two splatted their paint magic on Sonet's dress and though this angered Sonet, the bully was busted by one of the teachers and Sonet was give afterschool detention for 4 weeks straight for bullying the triplets. Afterwards, Sonet never bullied them again but sadly the years of enduring Sonet's bullying had it's toll on Drawcia and she felt like that she didn't fit in or had a place in the world to fit in. A few months after Drawcia's 15th birthday and not long after her graduation from the Magic Academy, Drawcia came home to find out her parents were murdered by her own older brother, Kyle. However, he framed Drawcia for it and she was banished from Pineapple Island by her uncle regrettably but Andrew proved her innocent and revealed that Kyle was possessed by a Nidoo and he was brought back to his senses. Kyle and the townsfolk of Pumpkin Village attempted to find her but they couldn't as she made a dimension and she went into it. In her dimension, Drawcia practiced brewing potions but one exploded, sending shards of glass flying including one that cut under Drawcia's right eye, giving her a scar. While she was tending to her wound that would become the scar under her right eye Drawcia spent 3 years alone in her dimension, only returning to Dream Land to get what she needed. During these 3 years, ''Kirby: Behind the Scenes'' In Kirby: Behind the Scenes, the series' very first installment, Drawcia appears as the main antagonist. She is first seen battling Kirby in her paint dimension. Kirby has inhaled a bomb she made but she smacks him away with a mallet, presumably killing Kirby. However, her victory came with a cost: her paint dimension was destroyed in the battle. ''Kirby: Behind the Scenes 2: Drawcia's Return and Revenge'' Between Chapter 6 and Chapter 7, Drawcia surrendered to Dedede and the gang after being defeated for the 5th time. Dedede asked her what she is going to do now that she has gave up fighting Dedede and the gang. Drawcia said that she didn't know as she said she doesn't have a home to return to. Dedede offered that she can stay at Castle Dedede and he gave her a royal pardon, forgiving her for attacking him and attempting to dethrone him. ''Kirby: Behind the Scenes 3: Chronicles of Darkness'' Relationships Family Drawcia was very close to her family prior to her banishment, but she was heartbroken when her uncle, Jason, banished her instead of Kyle. Kyle Drawcia mainly hates Kyle for framing her for murdering her parents when he was the actual one who did it. Because of this, there is plenty of tension between the two, as Kirby: Behind the Scenes 2: Drawcia's Return and Revenge shown. Paintra Drawcia and Paintra get along very well, especially since Paintra decided to make her magic theme paint as well to make Drawcia feel like less of a outcast among her classmates. Claycia Drawcia and Claycia get along very well, especially since they both have magic themes that are centered around art. Friends Elline Dream Warriors Drawcia was originally the sworn enemy of the Dream Warriors early in the series, but after her surrender to them, she began to hang out with them on occasion but she tended to avoid them sometimes. However, she starts to warm up to them and she later calls them her friends. She apologized for what she did during the events of Kirby: Behind the Scenes and they accepted her apology. She highly values her friendship with them so much to the point she regrets her past actions in Kirby: Behind the Scenes. She also doesn't tolerate anyone who threatens them either, as she will get very hostile to anyone who threatens them. Dedede Out of all the Dream Warriors, Drawcia's relationship with Dedede changed the most out of any of them. They originally used to be quite hostile to each other to the point that they would argue, insult each other non-stop and they would have into violent fights. As of now in the series, they are shown that they get along pretty well Enemies Trivia *Drawcia's blood type is B-. She shares the same blood type as Rachel *Drawcia is the very first member of the Wizendren species seen in the series as well as the first female one seen. **Drawcia is also the first female character to appear in the series. ***She is the first humanoid female character who has been seen in her underwear in the series. **Drawcia is also the first magic user to appear in the series. *Drawcia is the youngest of the protagonists. Prior to the Hybrid Sphere Doomer's debut in the series, she was the youngest antagonist, though she is a former antagonist as of now in the series. *She is similar to Nico Robin and Sheena Fujibayashi, as all 3 were enemies of the main group before joining later on. Category:Magicians Category:Characters Category:Mana Users Category:Antagonists Category:Wizendrens Category:Drawcia's Army Category:Dream Warriors Category:Female Characters Category:Former Antagonists Category:Raven's Quest Antagonists